1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a footrest for use with a conventional desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons who work at desks for extended periods of time desire for reasons of health or comfort to elevate their feet. This is customarily done by placing the feet upon a portion of the desk such as an open drawer or the top of the desk.
This type of foot elevation is unsightly to other persons entering the room and consequently embarrassing to the user of the desk. It is also likely to damage the desk structure by putting excessive weight upon it or by scarring its finished surface.
Previous efforts to solve this problem have included foot support devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,260 which are permanently attached to the sides of the walls defining the leg receiving opening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,387 discloses a foot support which is either placed on the top of the desk or on the upper edge of a desk drawer.